The present invention relates to a borehole tilt meter which is used in the ground and in a solid construction. Because the borehole tilt meter must come into closer contact using cement in the borehole, and a cylindrical closed receptacle has generally been used for the tilt meter, then it has been impossible to achieve a multiple instruction of tilt meters in the same borehole.